Power Rangers Star Striker
by bigbadethan1993
Summary: It's morphin time! Ash Leo Ketchum is on a mission to save the universe along with his allies. This story take place in a distant future in the year 4000.


Hello this is a announcement about i am writing my first fanfiction. So don't be rude. This is about a crossover between Power rangers and Pokemon. Here's a list of characters below.

Rangers:

Red Ranger/Ash Leo Ketchum: He is an adventurer like his father Ash Ketchum Sr. Ash's dream is to becoming a Power Ranger and one of the best warriors that no other ranger have seen before. He lost his mother while he was only 6 years old. He always keep his mother's Sylveon, Delphox and Pancham with him. His mother Serena Ketchum's pokemon from Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, and Alola regions was killed by Team Darkness from defending her son and husband along with her. There are rumors about 8 out of 40 his brothers and sisters are still alive

Orange Ranger/Ian Scorpio: A mysterious warrior who been working with Team Darkness but secretly a spy from the Rebellion Army. He uses his tail for self-defense.

Blue Ranger/Ace Lupin: An alien wolf-like warrior from the Lupus constellation. Ace and his family was forced to leave their tribe behind. Only Ace, his mother, his father, both of his sisters and his brother are the last of his race. Ace is on a mission to avenge his tribe.

Gold Ranger/Scales: A mechanical alien member of Team Rocket from the Libra constellation. He steals food and water. Also some useful tools like bombs, granades and even knives. He will fight to defend the universe along with his partner.

Black Ranger/Odis: A robot bull wrestler champion from the Tauras constellation. He have the same mission as Ace does but it was about his creator Dr Alder who was killed by Team Darkness.

Silver Ranger/Duce Serpens: A alien member of Team Rocket from the Ophichus constellation. Like his partner Scales, he does steal food, water and weapons from Team Darkness.

Green Ranger/Serena Chameleon: A alien ninja from Chamaeleon constellation. She is very sneaky when she attacks her enemies. She is also the first female green ranger.

Pink Ranger/Alpha 283: Alpha 283 is the first female alpha robot created by a legend named Zordon.That's right Zordon did created her back on his home planet of Eltar which is in the Aquirius constellation 2000 years ago. She is a robot assistant to the commander named Drake Draco.

Yellow Ranger/Joey Dorado: An alien chef that have dream of becoming the universe's greatest chef.

6th and Extra Rangers:

Purple Ranger/Drake Draco: He is a alien dragon from the Draco constellation and the commander of the Star Striker Rangers. He is very strong but a old man as well.

Aqua Ranger I/Jackson Ursa: He is an alien bear supreme commander to represent the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. He was killed during the intergalactic war against Team Darkness. He will give his powers to his wife and son to successor himself.

Aqua Ranger II/Lana Ursa: She is an alien bear who are of the 2 sucessors of her deceased husband. Lana is on a mission to advenge her husband.

Aqua Ranger III/Koga Ursa: He is the son of Jackson and Lana Ursa. Koga is a 12 year old alien bear who is seeking to avenge his father.

Phoenix Ranger/Zordon: A legendary warrior who was thought to be dead. He was once a mentor to a few Power Rangers teams. Now he is on a mission to stop Team Darkness.

Allies:

Legendary Rangers: All of the past power rangers who defends the not just Earth

but the whole universe as well.

Graphite Ranger/Matt Ketchum: Cousin of Ash Ketchum Sr.

Crimson Ranger/Bonnie: Clemont's little sister who is seeking for Serena Ketchum's killer.

Orange Spd Ranger/Boom: a technician for Spd Rangers.

Animus: a megazord god who is disguise as Sylveon.

Legendary Pokemon: All legendary pokemon that Ash Ketchum Sr. met.

Ash Ketchum Sr.: An Pokemon Grand Master who achived beyond a Pokemon Master which was his father who was an actually a mysterious dragon/fairy type legendary pokemon.

Villains:

Team Darkness: An evil oraginzation who have been destroying the planets across the universe.

Gon: The leader of Team Darkness. He is so cruled who been killing 1000s of pokemon and people across the the universe. He will stop at nothing. His plans is to conquer the universe but it always failed.

Magmar: A alien criminal who is the second-in-command of alpha squad of Team Darkness.

Navy Ranger/Steelix: A power ranger who betrayed his team and works for Team Darkness.

Support Characters:

Gym Leaders: all if the gym leaders who met Ash Ketchum Sr. and his family.

Team Rocket: all grunts, Giovanni, Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy that are members of team rocket including 2 of the rangers who joins them.

Lucario: a aura guardian partner of Ash Ketchum Sr.

Serena Ketchum: Mother of Ash Leo Ketchum who died protecting him along with her most of Pokemon. Serena's remaining Pokemon is her sylveon, delphox and pancham. Serena is also the husband of Ash Ketchum Sr.


End file.
